lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Keyholeland
Keyholeland (Irish: Pólthír; Icelandic: Skráargatland; Keyholian: Céheultír) or the Republic of Keyholeland, is a nation on the continent of Amalur. The nation is located to the North of the continent; it borders to the East, to the South-West, to the South-East and , to the West. It owns a set of islands named the Sofa Islands, located North-East of the country, and their nearest neighbour is . Flúirse City is the capital of Keyholeland and is the most populated city; and most important. Bróna is the second largest city. The country is a member of the Amalurian Triangle of Neutrality and the World Games Council, which organizes the world games each season. Keyholeland is fairly densely populated with 342 people per square km; with a population of 19.7 million, it is one of the least populated countries on the Amalur continent. Geography Keyholeland is located at the North of the Amalurian continent. As of 2nd July, Keyholeland borders 7 countries, which is probably more than any other in the world. These are: Aranna, Cyprinia, Depressive State, Gingerland, Northern Kingdom, South Kordom and The Whitelands. The country owns a set of islands called the Sofa Islands, who on several occasions wanted more autonomy and even independence from Keyholeland. Their independence was denied in late June by a referendum, though the president announced she'd continue cooperation. The Northern part of Keyholeland is mainly farmland, some forests and there is a mountain range near Cyprinia, and mostly this part is peripheral (though, the government is investing in industrialization of the region). The midland region is mainly flat, and more industrialized with some of Keyholeland's biggest cities here. The west is covered with green land and also features accessibility into the more richer regions, while the south near South Kordom and the Whitelands is an agricultural and cultural powerhouse. One lake, Lake Áfach, is the largest in Keyholeland, while they have another lake just near Aranna's border. The capital city is Flúirse City, and is located near the south of the country. The second biggest is Bróna situated in the mid-North. Flúirse City hosts most of Keyholeland's population. History In historic times, a people group named Drakmia lived on the land around 400s. However, Keyholeland was reckoned to be populated thousands of years before 1AD. There's no known year. The Drakmia people then travelled to Dancony in the 400's. Keyholeland was taken over by Marsodians before 1000, then Kordanese until 1300, then Dasmians until 1400 and then finally, the Depressives came and took over the country in 1500. Keyholeland was officially part of the Depressive Kingdom. Keyholeland's language was Depressive and was ruled by the king of the Depressive State at that time. After many attempts to gain independence from the kingdom, after over 400 years, the United Keyholian Republic was established. It wasn't however for another 70 years until Keyholeland finally proclaimed itself as a state, which was first recognized by the Depressive State, shortly followed by Marsodia, South Kordom and the Whitelands. Sinéad A. Keyhole, who was given power from founder of the actual Keyholian state & flag, Bróna Ní Póll, currently rules the country today. She tends to maintain great relations with most of the Lyrical World and has changed Keyholeland from what it was 100's of years ago. Neutrality policy Keyholeland maintains a neutrality policy - which has been greatly received in the nation. By this, the nation is not allowed to be involved in any wars. However, to preserve this neutrality, Keyholeland has set up the Amalurian Triangle of Neutrality with South Kordom & The Whitelands. This was where the 3 nations could think of ways to preserve neutrality and to avoid any involvement in the wars. At present, there are 6 members with Aranna, Cyprinia and Gingerland being the most recent members. The headquarters are located in Birsan, South Kordom, however since the city also holds the Lyrical United Nations, the headquarters could be moved to Flúirse. It has yet to be discussed. Conflicts and issues Keyholeland barely gets into any disputes around the world, with being a country that likes to strengthen ''ties, and not sever ties. However, Keyholeland has gotten involved in some conflicts, either neutral or not. They are listed below. Lyrical War reaction In December 2014, declared war on after their extreme LGBT laws which meant that forbidding propaganda of non-traditional relationships in front of minors. , did not agree with the laws, Antalorgia's only sidekick was . In the late hours on 7 December 2014, Eurovisia, Kayania, Lyscia and Rainbow Islands declared war on Atlantis and Antalorgia. The war did gain international recognition. Sinéad A. Keyhole, the president of Keyholeland, was not too happy with Kayania, Keyholeland's neighbour, fighting in the war as one strike could hit Kayania and Keyholeland, and anything wrong happens it would hit South Kordom and the Whitelands. Sinéad immediately travelled to Birsan to speak with the leaders of South Kordom and the Whitelands to set up a neutrality triangle where the 3 could talk of ways to keep safe. After vicious fighting in Jafaria, Keyholeland officially banned all Antalorgians and Antalorgian products from entering the country, stating that until the war ends, the citizens could not travel to the country. Keyholeland also showed it's extreme support for LGBT rights, and that Keyholeland is one of the most tolerant in the world. After many months of ceasefire, the war ended on March 25th 2015. Keyholeland allowed Antalorgians into the country again, and now the countries are on great terms, with KeyAirlines and colleges setting up agreements. Unrecognition of nations by Tommanija On March 25th 2015, the government of officially announced that they would unrecognize , . The government of Keyholeland condemned the decision as it supports the 3 unrecognized countries. But did stay neutral in the conflict. On June 26th 2015, Keyholeland unrecognized the island and commented saying that it was "Fully Danconian". The reasons were the attitudes of the politicians and the way the island was ran was not in any way acceptable, especially their thoughts on Antalorgia, Dasmia & Trolland and Beatum, of which the young population on the island did not need to be thought about. At this moment, Keyholeland does not recognize it's existence, and Keyholian-Danconian relations are not affected. Neptune Following the government of 's decision to unrecognize for a number of reasons, Keyholeland's president Sinéad Keyhole announced that she would still recognize Neptune but understands the decisions of South Kordom and believes that they have legitimate reasons to unrecognize the country. Overtime, Neptunians who lived in South Kordom fled to Keyholeland. However, on 27th April 2015 after it was revealed that Neptune intentionally tried to attack , the Keyholians voted to unrecognize Neptune. Sinéad stated that; "I have nothing against the president of Neptune, but his country's decisions are what I am worried about". At present, Neptunians can still stay, but they must leave by June. Should a solution to the problem come, they can stay in Keyholeland. At the current month, July, the relations between Keyholeland & Neptune are okay, but there is no solution at the current moment to the Neptunian situation. Sofa Islands The Sofa Islands of Keyholeland have been attempting to get independence from mainland Keyholeland for many years, even if the Keyholian government refuses to grant them independence in the forseeable future. That hasn't stopped the islands, however, and in June 2015, they failed to gain independence from Keyholeland, the results are below: Only Sofa Islanders voted, but the results were surprisingly against independence. Sinéad A.Keyhole stated that the Sofa Islands could not try to get independence again, but could try for greater autonomy in the future. Relationships and partnerships Keyholeland has always had a neutrality policy which meant that the country would not be involved in wars. This lead to greater relations with the Lyrical countries which are neutral. The first country to recognize Keyholeland was Depressive State, and the two maintain good relations. In December 2014, Keyholeland, South Kordom and the Whitelands set up the Amalurian Triangle of Neutrality. It was set up during the Lyrical war in which the three countries could maintain neutrality. Keyholeland's neighbour, Kayania, was not involved as it got involved in the war. At the moment there are 3 main members (the triangle): Keyholeland, South Kordom & The Whitelands, while there are 3 additional members (the minor triangle): Aranna, Cyprinia & Gingerland. IceSea's application was denied, yet the relations don't change. Keyholeland maintains good relations with all countries, especially with the Amalur countries: Aranna, Cyprinia, Depressive State, Erezin-Halla, Fanta Islands, Gingerland, Parola South Kordom, United States of Flowers and the Whitelands. The only countries that Keyholeland had strained relations with were Atlantis, Antalorgia at the time of the Lyrical War, however the countries now cooperate and Keyholeland has established relations with them again. However, because of the Neptune dispute, the relations between Keyholeland and Neptune are strained, but not to a big extent. Media There are huge sources of media in Keyholeland. KeyTV is the national broadcaster of Keyholeland. It is accessible everywhere in Keyholeland (including the Sofa Islands), and in addition it's accessible in , , , , and for the Keyholian diaspora. KeyTV announced in April 2015 that it would split into 4 channels for 4 languages; English, Icelandic, Irish and Keyholian, to make it easier for broadcasting. Thus BrónaSat (another TV station) was discontinued as television and instead became a radio station only. Each channel gets a chance to choose the Keyholian entrant for the Lyrical Song Contest. The cycle goes as follows: KeyTV KH, KeyTV IR, KeyTV IS, KeyTV EN. Should the new international channel come into place it will not choose any act as it is simply for the diaspora who live in Keyholeland, while the other 4 are for Keyholians. Radio Radio has been operating since KeyTV was set up after independence. Like television it is split up into the 4 languages of Keyholeland (KeyRadio), however BrónaSat will now operate international languages for non-Keyholians. Transport KeyAirlines is the main airliner in the country. It operates to the whole of Amalur, and the rest of the world. For neighbouring countries, KeyAirlines Regional is used. Keyholeland also has their own train system. The furthest the line goes out to is Valiliom, Depressive State. Some extensions have been proposed to even go as far as United States of Flowers, but these were not completed, or discussed in Keyholeland. Keyholian roads are generally very good and are used to drive around the country and into neighbouring countries. The main airports in Keyholeland are '''Flúirse City International, Bróna and Miriam '(with the latter one being on the Sofa Islands). KeyAirlines destinations coming soon Lyrical Song Contest Keyholeland made their debut in the 10th edition with Elena Milenkovska and "Znam". Since then Keyholeland has participated 11 times, missing out editions 18-20 due to financial problems. The country's best result was 1st in the 21st edition, and their worst result was 17th in the semi final in the 13th edition. Keyholeland has always internally selected their acts, but KeyTV is looking to collaborate with South Kordom to organize a joint national selection. Commentators and spokespersons Keyholeland has 4 different language stations. Subtitles in the opposite language were given to each broadcaster. (So for example, if the show is in Irish, Icelandic subtitles are given and so-on.) Voting history (#10-25) has given the most points to..(finals only) has received the most points from..(finals only) Children's Lyrical Song Contest Keyholeland debuted in the 4th edition of Children's Lyrical Song Contest with Ilma Karahmet and "Sjeti Se". The country won the competition with only a small gap of 4 points from 2nd place, . Category:Countries